Andy Gets a Promotion (or How to Get Head in Business Without Really Trying)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Blurg Unable to handle rejection, Andy accepts Ron's offer to be assistant manager. Meanwhile, Stogie begins eating the living room couch, and no one knows why... that is until Kevin points out two key things. Plot All the workers are standing outside Ron's Waterbed World, waiting on Ron who is late again. Andy decides to leave to go home and work on his cartoons when Ron pulls up. Ron yells at them to get to work, and Andy informs him that the door is locked and no one can work unless he unlocks the door. He unlocks while yelling "no more excuses". As he drives off he splashes mud on Andy. Gwen tells Andy that the cartoons in Weekly Freebie are lamer than usual. Andy says that calling them lame is being too kind. A customer says that he thinks he needs some help but Andy just brushes him off. Andy complains that the other comics are getting published and he is working his ass off at his job, he then decides to take off early with Gwen and leaves the customer standing in the store. Gwen and Andy are in his room and she is looking at his comics. She thinks his comics are terrific. Andy then mentions that he is submitting the comics she is looking at to "Playboy", he holds up another envelope he will be sending to "Esquire", another envelope to be sent to the New Yorker, and some to "Cat Fancier" as a backup. Kevin comes into Andy's room and asks to see Andy's cartoons. Andy tells him no saying that he has "Sense of humor cancer". Kevin objects saying he loves humor. Gwen asks Andy why he won't let Kevin see his cartoons. Andy agrees to show Kevin one, and tells Gwen to watch. Kevin looks at it, and laughs and points. Andy asks Kevin why the comic is funny. Kevin gives a wrong explanation and after Andy explains it, Kevin gives his own punch line for the comic which Gwen laughs at. Jim is going through the trash. Andy asks Gwen if she really thinks he is talented, and she complains that she is tired of praising him. Stogie starts to chew on the couch. Andy asks Jim to feed Stogie. Jim informs him that there is no more dog food. Andy says they need to go buy some since Stogie is now eating the couch. Gwen asks Andy if she is going to crash at his place or not. He tells her to crash at his place. She asks if he still wants to be able to sleep around because he's not ready for something serious. When Andy replaces that that's right, Gwen gets up and walks out. She is looking for something serious. Andy is mad that he was tricked. The next day everyone is again waiting outside of Ron's Waterbed for Ron to unlock the doors. Ron opens the door and the alarm goes off. Ron tells Andy to turn off the alarm; Andy tells him they don't have the code. Ron yells that if they had the code they would steal from the store and insists they all get to work. Ron leaves with the alarm still going off. Ron tells Andy that he is his new assistant. Ron takes Andy to a strip club to go over the details. Andy doesn't think that being Ron's assistant will work because his job at the store is only temporary and he hates Ron's guts. Ron offers to double Andy's salary. Andy still says no, and so Ron offers to buy Andy a lap dance to seal the deal. Andy attempts to refuse the job while the stripper gives him a lap dance. Andy gets his rejection letters from the magazines. He runs into his neighbor who just had a good show at an art gallery. When Andy gets to his apartment, Posey gives him a package from the New Yorker and says "congratulations". When Andy opens the package it is his cartoons with a big red "Rejected" stamped over them. Stogie is still eating the couch. A close up on Jim eating food, shows ketchup drip from his hamburger on to the couch and a drip from his soda into the couch. Andy is sitting at his desk banging his head when Kevin comes in and tells him Cat Fancier magazine is on the phone. High with hopes Andy takes the call and the woman tells him she won't be purchasing his comic but will give him a special introductory rate on a new subscription. Andy drops the phone, and runs toward the open window and jumps out. Kevin hurries over, and finds Andy sitting on the stairs outside the window. Andy watches all the people below on the street. He feels that the people have given up on their dreams and they're happy so maybe he can be too. Kevin tells Andy his cartoons are good he just needs to change the captions. Andy goes to Ron and agrees to be his assistant. Ron takes Andy back to the strip club to celebrate. Ron has Andy sized for a suit. When Andy gets home in his new suit, Posey doesn't recognize him. Posey freaks out and leaves. Andy sits on the couch and Stogie brings over his bowl, Andy tosses a pillow from the couch into the bowl. Kevin and Jim get back to the apartment and they are surprised to see Andy in a suit. Kevin is afraid that Andy is giving up cartooning. He says Andy needs inspiration, he tries to be funny but Andy just walks away. Andy talks to Gwen about his fear of becoming used to being the management. Gwen points out that Ron did not really buy out Andy's soul and he brightens up. Ron walks in with two strippers and tells Andy to bring his massage oils. Andy jumps to go help and tells Gwen not to forget to take out the trash. There is a party at Ron's apartment. Ron's new fiancé comes in and it's the stripper that gave Andy a lap dance earlier, Shelly. Everyone starts dancing. Shelly winks at Andy. Later when everyone is passed out, Shelly comes onto Andy really strong. She takes her top off saying she is worried about him. Kevin is worried about Andy because he found all of Andy's comics in the garbage. Jim suggests that Andy may have thrown them away by mistake. Kevin doesn't agree. Kevin admits that cartooning made Andy cool, and made Kevin feel cooler by association. Stogie takes another piece of couch. After Kevin tells stogie that it is not food, Jim breaks off a piece of the couch and eats it. Ron is standing over a sleeping Shelly and Andy. He has a knife. Kevin wakes up and takes off running. He gets stuck in the roof and Ron offers him a grapefruit. Ron is proud that Kevin made out with his fiancé. Andy shows up late to let everyone into the store much like Ron did earlier. Gwen makes fun of Andy, saying he's become everything he used to hate. Andy leaves Gwen to lock up when she is done. He backs the car up into something when he meant to go forward. Kevin complains that he was kept up all night by Andy and his girlfriend. Jim suggests that because of the noises they were making they must have been doing something wrong. Posey said the woman told her she would never get anywhere with breasts so small. Shelly walks in to help Kevin avoid answering an awkward question. Shelley starts to look around and says she is looking for cocaine. Kevin yells for Andy. Jim, Kevin and Posey go into Andy's room, and tell him that the girl needs to go because she's not good enough for him. Andy gets mad he says he doesn't want to work because he doesn't want to be let down anymore. Andy goes to the strip club to find it is up for sale. Andy suggests that Ron and he buy the strip club. Ron agrees to buy it. Back at the apartment no one wants to help Andy celebrate. Shelly says that Andy's apartment is a dump and all of his roommates are losers. Kevin asks Andy to come into his room for a word in private. When Andy gets inside he sees that Kevin has his old cartoons on his wall, and there are rejections letters from places he never submitted his work. Kevin has been submitting the comics while Andy has been partying. Andy asks Kevin to explain one of the comics off the wall. Kevin can't explain it but he says it's great because Andy is great. Andy won't listen to Kevin. Andy repeatedly yells "I suck". He even announces it to the neighborhood and Wally replies with "No you don't Andy". Kevin then shows Andy that the Weekly Freebie thinks he is pretty good. Andy says that he is no longer a cartoonist. Andy and Ron are at the bank. Ron says the IRS thinks he is dead so Andy will have to sign everything. Andy says he will handle it. As Andy is about to sign the papers for the strip club deal he hears people laughing and saying "Kafkaesque". Andy realizes that his comic was published. Andy can't sign the papers because he is a cartoonist. Andy thanks Kevin for submitting his work to the Weekly Freebie. It allowed him to get his confidence back. Posey notices Jim dripping food on the couch. Kevin realizes this is why Stogie has been eating the couch. Jim thinks that's crazy and as he says this food drips on his pants. Stogie runs quickly and dives at his pants. Category:Episodes